To ensure the safety of patients in healthcare environments, for example psychiatric wards, doorways need to provide a number of different functions. For example, a door set, which is comprised of a door leaf, a door frame and often a hinge to connect the two, should reduce, or prevent entirely, the possibility of a patient attaching a ligature with which they could harm themselves. This applies to all door sets in such an environment, including shower doors, which should also perform their usual functions of providing privacy and preventing water from exiting a shower cubicle into the bathroom.